Ways to Annoy Bill and Tom K
by TokioUndead483
Summary: Just random short stories about Annoying Tom kaulitz and Bill Kaulitz, with random girls. Haha Please Review:  P.S. This will not be updated frequently :D
1. Tom's closet

_**Hiding in Tom's closet.**_

Chantelle skipped down the hallways with silly string in her hand. She noticed Bill asleep in his room, but where was Tom? He was probably in his room, duh. She walked to his room to see him posing in the mirror, bare. Since he wasn't paying that of a attention to what came into his room, Chantelle sneaked into his closet and hid to the far back. She knew he would come for a shirt, so she waited.. And waited and… Ugh! Finally the handle for the closet began to twist and turn. Chantelle prepared her self. The door opened, she sprung and started to spray. She looked at pink Tom. He looked mad, she smiled and ran past him.

"IT WAS BILL WHO MADE ME DO IT!" She ran outside.. Bill stood by his door rubbing is tired eyes.

"Bill did what?" He noticed Tom running towards him in strings.

"Tom?" Bill was knocked backwards.


	2. Bill's Septum

_**Bill's new septum ring.**_

"Help me up!" Chantelle whispered to Ayesha. Doing this prank is going to be fun. Chantelle peaked through the bathroom window too see if anyone's in there.

"Tom's singing, in the bathtub."

"Then it's going to be easier." Ayesha whispered. Chantelle opened the window quiet and careful as possible. She pulled her self in. Ayesha climbed using the suction gloves, as she reached the top Chantelle pulled her in. We tippy toed past Tom. He singing was well, not like Bill's. We ran out the bathroom and reached Bill's room.

"Kay, Channi you're going to the prank while I watch if dear Tom comes." Channi give Ayesha a triumphant nod and silently Tip-Toes to Billi, Trying hard to not laugh from Bill's snoring, she slowly bends down to where Bill was and slowly pulls out his Septum Ring, Ayesha gives Channi a thumbs up, and Channi goes back to Ayesha, Until, Ayesha and Channi hear Tom coming out of the bath. The two girls panic from not knowing what to do since they were trespassing in their house, but with Ayesha's sneaky plans she pointed under the bed, they both dashed under the bed trying not to make a sound since Tom was in the other room. Sleepy Billi wakes up, and Tom comes in the room from his Hot Bath, Ayesha and Channi looked at each other worryingly since the boys were up, they were both imagining what would happen if they got caught; Channi still clutching Billi's septum ring, Ayesha spotted Tom's feet on her side.

"His feet stink, kind of." Ayesha whispered as quietly as she could while pinching her nose. Channi trying hard not to laugh, Tom's towel fell down, The two girls could hear Billi cursing in the mirror. Ayesha and Channi could think why, Well at least Ayesha was thinking because of Tom's towel. Billi turned to Tom furiously, cursing at Tom. "You did this you Bastard!".Tom turned to Bill and asked why. Bill was pointing at his nose furiously. Tom we are going out to buy a new septum ring for my nose! I didn't get that piercing done just so I can lose it!" Bill said looking at the floor for his ring. The girls went tense all over, he was coming closer to where we were.. We started to back away Bill's hand came close to Ayesha she pulled body back a little more. His hand brushed her hair. The girls got out form the bed, to notice Tom naked looking at us, and Bill springing up from the under, and pointing at us.

"Who are you two?" Channi, smiled deviously and showed Bill his ring.

"Give me that ring." He said.

"Nah, it's not you." She ran past him down the hall, Bill chased after her. Ayesha heard her laugh and say NEVER! Then she heard bushes rustling outside. She stared at Tom and waved, she saw a window past him. He shrugged his shoulders picked up his towel, and walked out. Ayesha opened the window and jumped out. She hit something hard.

"Ow!" Channi said.

"Run." Ayesha said, as she saw Bill with a chainsaw. The girls ran, while Bill trailed behind them.


	3. Tom and Georg

**Tom and Georg/ Guitars- Basses.**

Chantelle and Jennifer ran down the hall, with Tom's guitars

While Jen has Georg's basses. The looked sideways to each of the boys room.

"Chantelle take Tom's guitar to Georg's, While I take this to Tom's."

The girls went the opposite way…

_Meanwhile…_

"So I was thinking if I had three dollars and took away one.. How much would I have." Hilary said as she looked up at the boys.

Tom looked very annoyed. While Georg started to count his fingers.

"Wouldn't that be 2?" Georg asked anxiously. Hilary and Tom smacked their foreheads.

_Back to the plot…._

"Got it?" Chantelle asked Jennifer. Jennifer gave a thumbs up and ran back to where the band was. Chantelle heard some groaning, the girls walked closer to see Tom with an annoyed look and Georg all anxious.

"Yes Georg you got it correct!" Hilary said with an annoying voice.

"It's done." Chantelle told Hilary. Hilary nodded, and ran. Georg and Tom watched after.

"What. An. Awkward. Girl." Tom said. The boys walked to each others rooms…

_The girls….._

The girls stood there trying not to laugh so hard. Then the heard yelling.

They ran to Bill, hiding behind his tall self.

"What did you girls do…" Bill asked.

"HILARY!"

"JENIFFER AND CHANTELLE!" The three girls ran to a place to hide.

Bill saw Tom and Georg running at full speed, at the girls.

"NO!" Bill screamed, as he was trampled over…


	4. Two guys, four girls

**Two guys, 4 girls..**

"_You know I'd do anything for you." Tom said, kissing Chantelle's neck up and _

_Down. She giggled, and pulled him closer…_

_With the other girls.._

"Hey, Hilary have you seen Jen?" Ayesha asked, examining her nails.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm looking for Tom also.. You seen him?"

"Nah, I'll go check in his room.." Ayesha said walking by her.

"You do that, while I look for Tom."

_Bill+Jen…_

"Your perfect." Jennifer whispered in his ear. He stroked her hair, and slowly kissed her.

Ayesha walked through the doors, her mouth dropped open.

"BILL? JEN!" The jumped apart.

"It's not what it looks like!" Jen said trying to save her ass.

"YOU said no one gets BILL! LIAR!" Jen ran out the room, Ayesha trailing right behind her.

Bill stared at the two, and bit his lip.

"Wait a second.. They made a plan not to have me.. I feel loved.." He said to

Him self.

_Tom and Channi.._

Hilary walked towards Tom's room and found him sucking on Chantelle's

Neck.

"Channi!" Tom lifted his head from her neck, and sat far from her.

"I can't believe you! You SAID NO ONE CAN HAVE TOM AND YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK!"

"He kissed me! I didn't.. have anything to do with this!" Channi said trying to

Save her own butt.

"LIAR!" Channi ran out the room, Tom stared at them.

"Plan, to not have me.. Aw." He said to him self.

_Mean while with Jen and Ayesha…_

"WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING OFF TO, YOU LYING BUM!"

"I'M NO BUM!" Jennifer said running down the stairs. She collided with another

Girl.

"Channi.. Are you in the same situation as me?" Jen asked her. She nodded quickly.

"I told you, going behind their backs was freaking bad!" Channi said taking

Jen's wrist, and pulling her to run.

"Just run!" Jennifer shouted, while Hilary and Ayesha ran behind them with bats.


End file.
